


Labels

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't know how to ask for things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

Despite what a lot of the fans think, Dan doesn’t actually make his videos that talk about his social awkwardness just for the views or because he thinks Tumblr will like them. He really is very socially awkward. He has never been good with interacting with other people–even if they were his friends–and because of that he didn’t have a best friend for the entirety of his childhood. When he first talked to Phil he knew that they would be close. It sounds like a stupid thing to say  and he’d never actually admit it to anyone but it’s true. He could just tell. They got on really well  and had lots in common and he just really liked Phil (probably more than he should) and that scared the shit out of him.

“So you’ll be here in three days?” Phil asked. After Skyping for hours upon hours Dan had finally run out of minutes and hadn’t gotten around to buying more so they had had to resort to talking on the phone, which Dan really wasn’t a fan of. He couldn’t see Phil’s face and eyes and expressions and overall it just felt weird, and he had never really been good at talking on the phone–he really needed to get more minutes.

“Yeah, I’ll be up on Thursday.”

“And you’re going to bring your camera?”

“Mhm” Dan hummed as he got up to go get something to eat.

“This is so weird, I mean I’ve had best friends that don’t live close to me before but never one that I’ve just never met before.” Dan nearly dropped his phone. Did Phil just call him his best friend?

“Best friend?” Surely he’d heard wrong.

“Well yeah...I mean I like to think that you’re my best friend,” Phil said and Dan could hear the uncertainty in his voice and was almost able to picture him sitting there messing with his shirt and biting his lip. Dan had to hold back from ‘aww’ing at the mental image.

“No no um yeah, I guess we are best friends, I’ve just never had one before.” Dan mentioned as he looked around the kitchen trying to find something to eat before giving up and heading back upstairs to his room–he’d really need to tell his mom to buy some more food.

“You’ve never had a best friend? Ever in your life?” Phil sounded incredulous at the notion that in his whole life Dan had never had a best friend, but Dan was used to it, he got that response all the time.

“Well not really, I mean when I was younger I had best friends but it was the kind of best friend that you were inseparable from for a week but then never talked to again. And I’ve had friends that I’ve been close to but just never a real proper best friend.”

“Well now you do, and when you get here in three days we’ll do all the best friend stuff that you missed out on as a kid.”

“Yeah like what?” Dan said with a smile.

“Like sleeping in the same bed and sharing each other’s clothes and playing video games and wrestling and I don’t know stuff like that.” Phil listed and Dan could pretty much see him counting on his fingers.

“Okay Phil, we’ll do all of that though I think I’ll pass on the last one.” Dan could barely keep the smile off of his face while he said that–Phil was just so _kind_ to him it was hard to believe.

“Yeah I wasn’t big on wrestling when I was little either.”

“Of course you weren’t.”

And with that they went on to talk about other weird things that they did and didn’t like when they were younger until Phil just wasn’t able to keep his eyes open for another minute.

“‘kay I’m getting tired so I think I’m gonna” Phil yawned “I think ‘m gonna go to bed now, nigh’ Dan” Dan really loved Phil’s sleepy voice, he slurred his words a lot and forgot some syllables but he sounded very cute nevertheless, not that Dan would ever tell him.

“Good night Phil.”

“Love you Dan.” Dan smiled.

“Love you too Phil.” and he did.

And that is how Dan ended up being best friends with his favorite YouTuber.

Maybe that’s why they ended up together. Dan didn’t know where the line between best friends and boyfriends was and he wasn’t stupid, he knew that most people don’t kiss their best friend on a regular basis. But it was just that Phil would be more affectionate than he was used to and Dan just thought that that was normal for best friends so he just went with it and it just built and built and built until one day he ended up kissing Phil and wondering why they had waited so long to do that. 

But still Dan wasn’t too sure as to what their relationship was. He wasn’t a big fan of labels–he still considered himself straight for fuck’s sake, it’s just that Phil was the one exception to that rule–but he really didn’t know what Phil was to him. His overly affectionate best friend, yes, but he’d always been that and now there was kissing and other stuff and he really wanted to ask Phil but how do you ask someone if you’re dating them? It just seems like Dan really should know that kind of stuff without having to ask and yet he didn’t.

“Phil?” Dan asked very quietly in hopes that Phil wouldn’t hear him and he could always said that he tried but oh well.

“Yeah?” Phil said looking up from whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

“What are we? Because I mean I know you’re my best friend and that’s cool but I mean we kiss now and sometimes we do other stuff and I’m just wondering if we were like dating or just friends that also kiss and sometimes do other stuff and I’m fine with just being friends but um yeah...” Dan really didn’t mean to say all of that but it just kind of came tumbling out.

“Well what do you want us to be?” Phil said closing his laptop and turning to Dan.

“I’m fine with whatever, I just want to know what to call you to like my family and some of our friends. I get that we shouldn’t tell the fans, even if there aren’t that many because I don’t really want to but I just want to know what you are.”

“Dan, I’m asking you, what do _you_ want us to be?”

“Boyfriends, I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine.” Dan said with a definite tone in his voice.

“Okay then we’re boyfriends, see easy peasy.” And then Phil reached over and kissed him

And that is how Dan ended up dating his best friend.

When they moved in together it was weird at first. They got a two bedroom apartment because well, there was two of them, but they were dating and they had shared a bed more times than either of them could count and, Dan at least, really liked sharing beds. But regardless they both had to have their own rooms because, if nothing else, they had to keep the shippers off their track as much as possible. But Dan still wanted to sleep in the same bed as Phil every night and not have it be a thing because Phil was comfy and warm and Dan just slept better when he was with Phil. But once again Dan let his social awkwardness get the best of him and he just kind of went with it and didn’t ask Phil.

They were both laying on the couch, after spending the whole day moving in they really weren’t up for much of anything except laying on the couch and watching shit TV. Dan was absolutely exhausted but he didn’t want to go to bed first because he really didn’t know which bed he should go in so he was just waiting for Phil to take the lead but god he was really tired.

“Phil I think we should start heading to bed, it’s getting late and we were working all day...” Dan said though a giant yawn.

“I think I’m going to stay up a little bit longer, finish this episode, but I think you should if you’re really that tired.”

“Nah I’ll wait up for you.” Dan said, laying down and resting his head on Phil’s leg.

“Dan you’re about to fall asleep on my leg you really should head to bed.” Phil said as he ran his fingers though Dan’s hair which really wasn’t helping Dan stay awake.

“No ‘s fine, I’ll wait up for you.” Dan said closing his eyes.

“Dan, what is this really about?”

Dan closed his eyes tighter as if that would make Phil go away and stop asking questions. But eventually Dan knew that it was no use, and opened his eyes to answer Phil “Don’t know which bed to sleep in.”

“What do you mean? I thought that we’d decided that we’re going to share my bed?”

Dan scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember this conversation that he apparently was a part of  “I don’t remember deciding this.”

“Would you rather we slept in separate beds? Because I mean we can but I had just assumed that you wanted to share...”

“No!” Dan said bolting upright, then he noticed that maybe that was a little bit too forceful. “I mean I do. Want to share, that is. I just don’t remember when we agreed to do that.”

“Okay okay Dan calm down,” Phil chuckled “C’mon let’s go to bed.” He said as he made way to get off the couch.

“But you said you wanted to finish your show.”

“I’ll finish it tomorrow, c’mon it’s the first night of us officially living together. Like you said, we’ve had a tiring day and we should get our sleep.”

And that is how Dan ended up sharing a bed with his boyfriend. Until...

“So um Dan you know how we’re going to do the Day In the Life video tomorrow?” Phil asked after he had come out of the bathroom and saw Dan getting into their bed.

“Yeah.”

“And you know how I’m going to be filming the full day?”

“...yeah”

“And you know how you really don’t want the fans to know that we’re actually dating?”

“Yes.”

“Dan darling you can’t sleep in our bed tonight, you have to sleep in your own because they’ll put two and two together pretty quickly when they see you in my bed with me.” Dan’s heart sunk–he hadn’t slept alone in months and he’d rather not start now.

“Can’t I like wake up really early and go in my bed before you start filming?” Dan pleaded as Phil came over and sat cross-legged facing him.

“We both know that no matter how hard you try you won’t be able to get up and out of my bed before I start filming.”

“But I don’t want to sleep alone, can’t you just like start filming when we’re eating breakfast?”

“They’ll think something’s up and we’ll be questioned about it for weeks.”

“I think it’s worth it.” Dan said as he snuggled deeper into the bed.

“Dan I know how you get when you start getting all of those asks and tweets or whatever and I really don’t want to see you that way so please can you sleep in your bed for me?” And really Dan has never been good at saying no to people’s faces and Phil is far from an exception.

“I’m not going to sleep well.”

“Neither will I.”

“This wasn’t a very good idea.”

“But they’re going to love it.”

“The things we do for them.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes I really hate you.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“Usually am.” Dan smiled because goodness this is going to suck but Phil is right, he does love him and the fans so he’s willing to put up with sleeping alone for one night. As long as he gets to hold Phil extra tight tomorrow.

And that’s how Dan ended up having the worst night’s sleep in a long time and then the best night’s sleep, because Phil is much more conniving and can pretty much get Dan to do what ever he wants without Dan really noticing.


End file.
